When people need to exchange their business cards in their daily lives, one way is to input information of other's business card manually into a terminal and store it. For a user, the operation of this way is cumbersome and the manual input information is prone to error. Another way is to acquire the other's business card and scan the two-dimensional code on the business card thereafter, in this way, the business card information may be analyzed from the two-dimensional code and stored. This way simplifies users' operations compared to the manual-input way, but if the other's business card is not at hand, or there is no two-dimensional code on the business card, the information of the other's business card is unable to be acquired.